Adventures in Manico
by An the anonymous
Summary: Rita Heart is from Sinnoh, she is starting her Journey as a Pokemon trainer w/ her partner Sparky a Shinx, and she plans to be the next Manico League Champion. Manico is a new region inhabited by pokemon of each region from Kanto to Unova. Having many adventures, meeting new friends from different regions, Rivals, and an annoying pervert. 1st story i publish here I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I only own the characters i make up and the story line, NOT the pokemon or anything that clearly belongs to the creator and original owner of the actual Pokemon Series. With that said i hope you enjoy the 1st chapter. yay! :3

* * *

Chapter 1: The Journey begins

*~Flash Back~*

There I could see right before my eyes my father battling a challenger and winning. He's the strongest in the entire town of Spring Gale in the Sinnoh region.

"Go daddy you can do it!" I shout cheering my dad on.

He looks over at me and winks saying, "this is for you my lil Vulpix."

I giggle he always called me his lil Vulpix saying I had the personality of his past Vulpix, but my names Rita Heart.

I looked on worried seeing my dads Staraptor faint this guy was good it was down to 1 win each and I knew my dad would send out his best Pokémon to finish the job.

"You're the best trainer I've battled against in a long while it feels good to be on my toes again," my dad commented kindly.

"Well I seek to be the strongest trainer," he boasted.

I frowned knowing being the strongest isn't what you strive for as my dad has taught me to do.

He simple chuckles and says, "what after?"

"Excuse me?" the boy said puzzled.

"What do you do after you become the strongest what then? What are your next plans?" my dad asked without the boy giving a proper response. "See what I mean its not just all about wanting strength its also about the adventure the friends you gain on this journey the fun and figuring out what you want to do in life. I found out I just want a simple life get married, have a family of my own," he looked at me when he said family. "And most of all have a better bond with my Pokémon, so rather then becoming stronger I strove to enjoy the moment and see things in a whole new way. Understand its not just about becoming stronger you just have to stop and think enjoy your journey and the companionship of your Pokémon."

I stared in aw my dad always knew just what to say.

He blinked seeing where my dad was getting at and nodded, "ya I get it whoa that's deep."

"It is isn't it so lets just have fun ok," my dad smiled.

"Ya lets go Skunktank," the trainer sent out his Skunktank and I covered my nose at the smell of it.

"Alright lets go Abomasnow!" My dad sent out his strongest Pokémon he was a real sweet heart but tough in battle. "Ready my friend?"

"Aboma Abomasnow," Abomasnow grunted I guess saying a yes.

"Alright go ice punch!" My dad shouted.

And the battle started the one that made me see I wanted to be the best, better then my dad to become champion.

*~Flashback ends~*

I stood outside with my dad of the Pokémon lab in my hometown of Spring Gale. I was finally 15 and allowed to go on my adventure in the new region of Manico. All the new young trainers are going there for the championship to face the champ and hopefully become the Champion of Manico.

"Oh I'm so excited I can't wait to choose my starter Pokémon oh thank you for letting me go," I said in glee hugging my dad tightly.

"I thought you were ready your old enough I went out at your age might as well you do the same," he said smiling hugging me back.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go, lets go, lets go!" I shout and run in to see professor Davis my dads close friend. "Hi Professor I'm ready for my first Pokémon to start my quest."

"Nice, around Sinnoh," he asks not looking up from his laptop.

"Nope I'm leaving to Manico tomorrow," I state.

He looked over to me in surprise saying, "Wow, really you to it seems like every new trainer is heading there."

"Well haven't you heard all the Pokémon known to man are there like a Staryu from Kanto to a Pidove from Unova," I told him smiling widely at the thought of seeing much more Pokémon then I would here in Sinnoh.

"Well that sounds fun so let me show you our starters," Davis said and got up leading me to the starters and there I saw a Piplup, Chimchar, and Turtwig.

"Awww your all so cute!" I compliment in joy.

"Awww thank you," the Piplup said.

"Hey I look cool, note cute," the Chimchar protested.

"Gosh aren't you pretty," the Turtwig complimented back blushing a little.

I guess I should say I wear a necklace that lets me understand what Pokémon are saying and be able to communicate with them. The necklace was a gift from my dad he didn't know it had that ability. I chatted with each, but I felt none of them were perfect for me Piplup was too girly, Turtwig was way to timid, and Chimchar was a chatterbox and a smart-ass show off.

I sighed whispering to professor Davis, "sorry but none of them are right for me."

He looked at me oddly, "well there the only starters I have I'm sorry."

I sighed in disappointment and my dad walked up greeting Davis and asking me, "so whom you choose?"

"None of them they aren't perfect for me," I tell him sadly.

"Hmmm same thing with me, and three days later I met Abomasnow," my dad comforted me.

I frowned and then a crash was heard and Davis' assistant screamed. "What was that?" I ask.

But as I asked that a Shinx ran out shouting, "I'm free from that retched cage of a ball yahoo!"

But he didn't notice me, and he tackled me to the ground.

"Ouch," I grumbled holding him.

"Woah I'm sorry girl, but I gotta run," Shinx said trying to get out of my grasp.

"Oh um," I uttered out.

"There you are," the assistant named Zack stated his glasses crooked and he looked like he was just shocked by the shinx i was holding.

Before he could take Shinx I got up and held him close. "Hey what are you doing to him? He seems like in a huge rush to high tail it out of here," I question him.

"Woah sorry Rita, but he has to go back into his poke ball now," he answered unsure of how I would react to this.

"No anything but the poke ball I hate it in there I'd rather die then be in there," Shinx panicked, "please don't let him take me!"

I felt sorry for the little Shinx and held him closer asking him, "why do you hate the poke ball it ain't that bad."

He seemed surprised at how I was able to understand what he said, but he ignored it replying, "its terrible cooped up in a ball and not seeing the world I want to explore see all experience all not be cooped up in a ball all day. I want to live my life not half of it in a ball."

I smiled he was perfect for a starter I always wanted my starter to walk around with me and experience the world and the adventures I have with him, together. So I asked Shinx, "hey Shinx I have a favor to ask you, but its ok if you don't want to agree to it."

"Huh? Oh um ok what is it?" Shinx replied tilting his head to the side curiosity written all over his face.

"Want to be my starter Pokémon, my partner for my journey?" I asked my eyes gleaming with hope he'd say yes.

His eyes widened in shock and he gave a huge smile, "You really mean it?"

"100% I mean it do you want to come with me?" I chuckled.

"Yes on one condition," Shinx stated, "you promise to never put me in a poke ball ever."

"No I want you out and about with me that's why I asked for you to be my partner," I explained to my new lil partner.

"Awesome I'm in, partner," he then hopped on my shoulder and cuddled my cheek.

"Hahaha, hey dad I found my partner," I told him as I continued to cuddle with my Shinx.

"Amazing I told you you'd find him," my dad said while petting my head and then my Shinx's head.

"I'm glad it all worked out, well here's a pokedex and his poke ball," professor Davis said handing me the ball, but earning a hiss from Shinx. Davis pulled away quickly fearful that my new Shinx would shock him.

"Glad he's finally out of my care," Zack sighed in relief with Shinx chuckling.

Shinx whispered to me, "I'll miss shocking the boy."

I giggled quietly and whispered back, "that isn't very nice you know he's actually a nice guy."

"You like him?" Shinx asked.

"Oh heck no just in a brotherly way," I retorted never ever being able to see Zack as a boyfriend.

"Well thank you my friend for allowing my daughter to have this strong looking Shinx," my dad thanked Davis.

"No problem Hector anything for a good friend who also protected my butt in our adventures most of the time," Davis chuckled a little.

"Most of the time? In all of dad's stories he always had to save your butt from something," I commented, Shinx laughed at this.

"Well we should be heading out lets go my lil Vulpix," dad said starting to head out.

"Thank you professor Davis," I thanked bowing and walking right behind my dad but stopped in front of Zack. "I promise to catch Pokémon that aren't from Sinnoh and tell you stories of my grand adventures," I said seeing him smile.

"Oh please do," Zack pleaded.

"Of course see you later," I said smiling at my childhood friend and hugged him. "I'm gonna miss you," I sighed.

"I'm going to miss you to have fun bring back many Pokémon and stories to tell," Zack said hugging back tightly.

I let go said good bye one last time and left my geeky best friend. I always knew he liked me, but it can never be since I can never feel the same back.

"I thought he was like your brother not boyfriend?" Shinx exclaimed.

"Shut up, Shinx," I spat playfully, but then I noticed just saying Shinx didn't feel right to say. "Hey Shinx ever thought of getting a nickname?" I asked.

"I never thought of it that would be awesome what should it be?" he grinned looking at me intently.

I thought for a while and the perfect one came to mind, "how about … Sparky?"

"Sparky? Huh I like it Sparky the name don't wear it out," Sparky chanted trying out his new name. "This is the greatest day ever I have a trainer, never have to be in a poke ball again, and I have a new name thanks uh … I never got your name actually sorry," Sparky cheekily said.

"It's alright and it's Rita, Rita Heart," I told him.

"Good now what are we having for dinner?" Sparky asked drooling a bit.

"Hehehe this is going to be a long night," I commented.

* * *

~Le awesome time skip~

The horn of the ship rang through the air it also spooked Sparky a bit. There were so many trainers from ones who were experienced, to breeders, to trainers starting out just like me. Plus the boat already has trainers from other regions from Kanto, Johto, and Hoehn if I remember correctly. I was so excited but also nervous and shy, but as long as I have Sparky by my side I should be just fine.

"All abroad heading out in 15 minutes, I repeat heading out in 15 minutes," one of the sailors called to the last trainers still not on the boat and that includes me.

"Well this is it I have to go," I told my dad looking up. "I'm going to really miss you."

"I'm going to miss you to my little princess," dad said hugging me close and kissing the top of my head I hugged back tightly.

"Hey I want in on this hug," Sparky shouted from below and jumped up on my shoulder hugging both my dad and I.

I laughed and kissed his cheek pulling away, "thanks dad I promise to come back as soon as my journey is over and I come back as champion."

"Do your best I'll be cheering you on," he said. Then he looked over at Sparky from my shoulder telling him sternly, "now I'm intrusting you to take care of my daughter Sparky alright? Protect her from any danger that comes your guys' way, but most of all from boys around her age they touch her give them a good spark to show business for me since I won't be there with Abomasnow. Promise me Sparky?"

"I can't believe your doing this you taught me a lot on self defense I think I'll be fine," I tried reassuring him.

"I promise mister Rita's dad sir I won't let any boy touch her and I will protect her with my life," Sparky saluted. But thought to himself so Rita wouldn't know, _'plus I don't want a boy taking away my trainer from me I don't want her to ignore me and throw me out of her life like my last trainer did listening to that she demon. I was just trying to warn him that all she wanted was his rich dad's money, but he believed her more then his loyal Pokémon.' _

"Hello? Sparky! I'm known to day dream a lot snap out of it we're going on the boat now," I shouted a little trying to snap him out of it.

"Huh oh sorry," Sparky snapped out of it, then he shouted, "lets go!" He was eager once more to head out.

"Bye daddy, love you, I want to say bye to everyone else before I go," I said hoping he knew I meant his Pokémon.

It took him a second, but he finally realized what I meant, "oh ya, everyone come out and wish my daughter luck on her journey."

He threw his poke balls and out came Abomasnow, Staraptor, Roserade, Toxicroak, Weavile, and Gastrodon from the west sea.

"Good bye everyone I'll miss you take care of my dad ok?" I told every one waving.

"We will young Rita so long take care," Abomasnow waved getting teary eyed. He always treated me like I was his daughter even though I wasn't a Pokémon.

"And Sparky watch over her troublesome ass alright," Weavile informed Sparky. Weavile was like an aunt who gave me tough love and just got out of prison.

"Will do, promise," Sparky assured her.

"Because if you don't protect her I'll get you and show you what I do to Pokémon who don't listen to me," Toxicroak warned, he was the protective older brother. Sparky shivered on my shoulder somewhat fearful of Toxicroak now.

"Oh good bye pumpkin, we'll miss you," Gastrodon wept, she was the best mom I could ever have.

Staraptor spoke next, "do your best kid." He was a chill, and cool uncle.

"So long girlfriend tell me about all the cute boys you meet," Roserade swooned. She was the flirty big sister that loved to pry into my love life.

"Bye everyone I'll miss you to, wish us luck," I said and started to run with Sparky still on my shoulder since we only had 9 minutes left to get on board.

"Good bye good luck!" they all shouted along with my dad.

Once I was at the top of the bridge I showed my ticket to the man checking the tickets and was permitted in. I ran dodging and side stepping people along the way to get on to the deck. I finally made it and found a spot on the railing and saw everyone from below.

"Hey dad, Abomasnow, everyone!" I shouted waving and they looked up and waved back.

"Good bye everyone! And Good bye Sinnoh!" Sparky cheered in Happiness.

"Time to start our adventure Sparky," I said excited.

"Yeah I can't wait, Rita," Sparky replied excited as well.

The ships horn blew signaling the departure has begun and the ship started to move slowly out of the docks and I continued to wave and say good-bye to my family below till I lost sight of them. I sighed I finally did it I was on my Pokémon adventure at last and with Sparky by my side I have the confidence to have this adventure. _'Oh Arceous please give me good travels on this journey make this the 1__st__ of many adventures and that my family is safe with out me and that I become the best I can be,'_ I prayed and was finally on my way.

* * *

Yay it is DONE! my 1st chapter and since its the middle of summer vacation i plan to work a lot on it hehehe, well hope it was good leave comments if you wish and stay tuned for the next chapter! Adios!:3

Character info:

Name: Rita Heart

age: 15

Height: 5'1

Looks: Short dark brown hair with short bangs going to the left side of her face, Neon purple eyes, has square glasses, wears a grey skirt, purple shirt with grey short jacket w/ short sleeves hot pink trim, purple thigh high boots, grey fingerless gloves, sea green necklace w/ purple gem, sea green earings, and one strap backpack purple as well.

Pokemon:

Sparky (shinx), moves: spark, quick attack, tackle, and leer


	2. Chapter 2

I only own the characters i make up and the story line, NOT the pokemon or anything that clearly belongs to the creator and original owner of the actual Pokemon Series. With that said i hope you enjoy the 2nd chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: 1st Cruise, Friend, and Pervert

"Come on, Sparky, lets explore around a bit," I said and started to walk ahead.

"Alright wait up," Sparky said catching up.

We walked around and saw so many people and Pokémon I have never seen before. They also had a pool, _'good thing I brought my swim suit,'_ I thought. Sparky seemed excited too. I was paying attention so much to what's around me that I didn't notice the person in front of me, but it was to late and I crashed into her.

"I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," I apologized quickly, then I saw her black and dark purple hat with a teal flower design in the front on the ground and I picked it up also helping her up. "Here's your hat back," I said handing it back to her.

"It's ok I'm naturally clumsy I wasn't paying attention either," she said taking her hat back and placing it back on her head.

I was able to get a better look at her and she had long black hair and bangs that covered her right eye, cute short sleeve jacket, and baggy light blue jeans. She seemed nice and I asked, "So what's your name? Mine's Rita," and I put my hand out to shake.

She took my hand and shook it replying, "my name's Jereline but call me Jay for short."

"Awesome what region are you from?" I asked again.

"Johto just starting out, how about you?" she asked in return.

"I'm from Sinnoh I'm starting out on my journey too," I answered and then I said, "oh and this is my partner Sparky."

"Hi nice to meet ya," Sparky said even though she wouldn't understand him.

"Hello there and this is my partner Chikorita," Jay said.

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet a person and Pokémon from Sinnoh," Chikorita said.

"It is also my pleasure to meet a Pokémon and trainer from Johto," I said bowing a bit.

Jay then looked at me oddly along with Chikorita on how I understood that and gave a perfect response to her.

"Oh I might sound crazy, but this necklace helps me understand what Pokémon are saying like Chikorita tell me something about Jay I clearly don't know about," I told them both.

"Are you sure?" Jay asked.

"Its true come on Chikorita help us out please," Sparky pleaded.

"Ok … well Jay is claustrophobic tell her that," Chikorita responded.

"Great thanks, Chikorita," I thanked and then said to Jay, "Chikorita said you are claustrophobic."

Her eyes widened a bit and then she smiled, "that's cool I believe you."

"Oh good I thought you'd think I was crazy like everyone else," I sighed in relief. "So what room did you get I got 43."

"43, guess you're my new roomy," Jay replied.

"Awesome, can you show me and Sparky around this ship?" I asked.

"Sure we aren't doing anything lets show them around, Chikorita," Jay said walking ahead, "Follow the leader."

I laughed and followed the leader we saw and learned a lot about the boat where the food is, pool, main room, hang out area, everything. Then we made it to our room the sun still high in the sky.

"Let me open the door," Jay offered and as she said opened the door.

"Wow this is nice not to big not to small and my own," I complimented and ran and jumped on the bed. It also had a bathroom with a shower and drawers to put my stuff in.

"Sweet, make room!" Sparky shouted and jumped landing on top of my stomach.

"Hahaha, Sparky, that tickles," I laughed.

"Oh really," Sparky smirked and started tickling my sides having me dying of laughter.

I busted out in laughter, "N-no Sparky t-t-that t-tickles Hahaha s-s-stop hahahahahaha!"

"You and Sparky seem really close how long have you two been together?" Jay asked picking up Chikorita and setting on the other bed cuddling with her.

"To say the truth two days I got him yesterday," I replied sheepishly.

She seemed in shock for a minute, but shrugged it off. "It must be destiny," she concluded.

"Yeah guess you're right," I said grabbing Sparky and just hugging him close.

"I'm glad we're together," Sparky commented cuddling back.

"Me to buddy, me to," I said smiling.

"Jay, I want to go to the pool now," Chikorita said using vine whip and grabbing her beach towel.

It seemed she got the idea, "well I don't know, Chikorita, do we have too."

Chikorita kept bugging Jay like a young child until I decided to cut in, "actually I want to go in to it'll be fun I even brought a swim suit," I took out my two piece swim suit from my bag it was blue with white prints and the bottom was blue, but like a mini skirt.

"S-swim in the p-pool," Sparky stuttered.

"Yeah that's the point of going in a pool," Chikorita explained.

I began to grow suspicious, "Sparky are you afraid of the water?"

"W-what heck no, only a wimp would be scared of something like that. Lets go!" Sparky claimed and started heading out the door.

"Sparky! Let Jay and I change first," I called.

"Oh yeah, sorry," he said coming back.

"Lets take turns in the bathroom changing," I suggest.

"You can go first," Jay offered.

"Ok thanks," I said as I walked in.

Sparky's p.o.v

I shivered at the thought of the pool I can't swim and no one has ever bothered to show me how. I almost drowned when I was little and I vowed to never go in a pool, or any deep-water source again.

"Hey, Sparky, were you lying before about not being afraid of the water?" Chikorita asked, "you seemed pretty spooked about it when I mentioned it."

I snapped out of my little flash back and looked at her and spoke, "huh no way I ain't scared don't worry I'll be fine." Then I walked off getting Rita's sandals, towel, and goggles.

* * *

Time skip cause I am lazy -w-

Rita's p.o.v.

We walked onto the front of the ship and we saw everyone having fun. I was excited and so was Jay. I found us a spot with two reclined beach chairs and I set my stuff down.

"Come on let's go in that beautiful pool," I announced. I took off my towel that was covering me and didn't notice the boys that started checking me out. I also didn't wear my glasses. I noticed Sparky got a lil tense and I asked, "What's wrong Sparky?"

"Don't you notice all the boys staring at you?" Sparky growled.

I looked up and saw a bunch of guys put their heads down or look away I sighed, "ok I see your point don't worry none of them interest me, ok bud?"

"Well … ok if you say so," Sparky said and loosened up a bit.

"Good boy now lets all head in," I said.

"I'll just put my feet in the water for now," Jay said sitting and putting her feet in.

"I'm jumping," Chikorita decided and ran jumping and splashed in the water. "This is fun!"

"Ok my turn, make room!" I shouted about to go in till a hand grabbed mine gently. I was shocked and turned around to see a boy in light green trunks his long bangs seemed to defy gravity and his hair was a dark red, and he had green eyes.

"Hey beautiful did you know you're as pretty and cute as a mew I say a mew because that's how rare and legendary your beauty is," the boy suavely complimented me.

I was flattered, but kind of disgusted by him, but I decided to play along and be polite, "oh thank you um who are you exactly?"

"Oh please forgive my rudeness my little mew I am Ramon may I have the esteemed honor of knowing your name my mew," he asked in return. He then kissed my hand gently like a gentleman would.

I was slowly becoming more disgusted and wanted to get away from him I pulled my hand out from his grasp gently stepping closer to the pool. "It's Rita and nice to meet you," I said giving a fake smile. "And I ain't yours."

"Rita I like how that rolls off my tongue, such a beautiful name," he complimented and took a step closer.

But by then Sparky had, had enough of this poser sensing I was very uncomfortable and stepped in growling, "hey back of freak or I'll hurt you good!" he warned.

He gave Sparky a disgusted look that I noticed, but smiled again, "and who is this?"

"This is Sparky my Shinx and he doesn't like when strangers hit on me," I explained.

"Oh well I think he'd like to meet a friend of my own, hey electrike get over here," He called and his Electrike came running, he must be from the Hoehn region. "Go and 'play' with her Shinx," he told his electrike.

His electrike smirked and nodded and kept Sparky busy, "hey pip squeak why don't we just leave them alone for a while." And he stalked pushing Sparky back.

"Get out of my way retard," Sparky snapped.

"Shut it!" Electrike snapped and pushed Sparky and he almost fell in the pool.

"H-hey watch it," Sparky spat, fear showing in his gold eyes at the sight of the water.

I had also had enough, "Tell your electrike to back off from Sparky," I demanded.

"Come on ignore them they're just playing and lets get to know each other better, doll," Roman said seductively getting closer.

There was only one name I hated to be called and that was doll. I tried to step back, but was already at the edge of the pool then I got an idea and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders trying my best to look seduced. "Ok, but I want to take a dip in the pool first you seem a lil hot," I felt so disgusted having to say that.

"Oh but that'll rune my hair babe," he whined playfully about to grab my waist, but before he could I side stepped him and pushed him in the pool.

"Aaaaahhh!" He shouted and came out his bangs now covering his right eye.

"Hahaha, like I would ever get to know a pervy asshole like you," I laughed. I also had Jay, Chikorita, Sparky and a lot others laughing along with me.

"You will be mine!" he claimed then looked at his electrike. "Electrike push her Shinx into the pool, use tackle!"

I got worried and Sparky froze since he was at the edge and couldn't dodge to the side.

I shouted quickly, "Sparky, jump now!"

He did as I said quickly and his electrike tackled nothing, but the air and fell into the water like his trainer.

"Damn you Shinx!" His electrike shouted in rage.

"The name's Sparky, don't forget it punk," Sparky corrected standing tall.

"Loser I'll get you," electrike roared.

"Say's the Pokémon that threw himself into the pool," Sparky laughed having the other Pokémon laughing along with him.

By then Roman called back his electrike and they got out leaving the deck. I smiled happy they where finally gone.

"Girl, you crazy," Jay said in a sassy voice.

I simply laughed and replied; "thank you crazy is a compliment for me."

Jay just shook her head, "your odd I like that."

"I've been told," I said. Then I got in and saw Sparky staring at the water and I asked him, "Sparky could you get my goggles for me please?"

He snapped out of his stare and said, "Yeah give me a sec." And he ran off to my stuff got my goggles and placed them in my hand.

"Sparky, you want to learn how to swim?" I asked him.

"What? I know how I, uh, just don't want to," he said stubbornly.

"You're so bagon headed," I comment and I reach out my hands to him saying, "don't worry I'll hold you, you just have to promise to stay calm and trust me."

Sparky thought for a minute and shakily said, "O-ok I-I-I trust you." Slowly he advanced to the edge, but his blue sparks started to go all through out his fur. I could tell he got more and more scared as he neared the water.

"It's ok I'm here, stop the electricity and take a deep breath," I told him calmly and gently scooped him up in my hands, but I flinched in pain a little his electrified fur hurting me. "Please calm down, Sparky you're hurting me," I whimpered out.

Jay got worried and Chikorita said, "I can hold him with vine whip I won't get that badly hurt."

"No it's ok," I said stubbornly.

Sparky soon realized my pain and took deep breaths calming down and his sparks stopped.

"That's it Sparky now I'm going to slowly bring you in," I informed and slowly started bringing him down and once the water touched his tail sparks went through his fur again and I lifted him up and got shocked. "Ouch, Sparky," I whined in pain.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized and stopped.

I set him fully in the water and said in glee, "hey your in Sparky."

He opened his eyes and saw he was really inside from neck to tail, and smiled cheering, "I am, I really am!"

"Hooray!" Jay cheered finally inside her self.

"That is amazing Sparky," Chikorita said happily swimming over to us.

"And considering we're in the three feet area," Jay pointed out.

"I'm so proud of you, Sparky, now to learn how to swim this is just a step in conquering your fear," I told him. I was really proud of him I felt like a great trainer right now.

"Then show me how teacher," Sparky said smiling.

So the long swimming lesson began I'm just glad I was the only one that got shocked by him.

* * *

Another time skip cause I can suckas!

The half moon shinned brightly as well as the gleaming stars. The waves crashed softly and everything, but the engines of the ship was silent, peaceful, and calm. Everyone was in his or her rooms getting ready for bed because tomorrow we finally arrive in Manico at last.

I was also one of those people drying my hair after a relaxing shower. "Man today was just awesome minus the pervert Ramon part," I say to Jay.

"Yeah it was fun," she said still keeping her attention on the video on her I pad.

Looking over at the floor I saw Chikorita and Sparky still playing. Then I see the clock and its close to eleven right now how time flies. I yawn out, "ok I think it's time to hit the hay don't you think?" I refer to Jay.

She looks at the time as well and nods in agreement ending the video. "Rita's right time for bed I'm beat," Jay agrees.

Chikorita then yawns, "Awww ok, Jay," and as Jay got under her covers Chikorita jumped up and buried herself under them. "Good night everyone."

Jay giggled, "Nighty night Chikorita, Rita, Sparky." And she hugged Chikorita quickly falling asleep.

I chuckled on how quickly she just fell asleep and I noticed Sparky jumping up looking tired as ever. I whispered to him, "tired from your swimming lesson?"

Sparky gave a big yawn and whispered back, "Yeah thank you Rita for showing me how you're the greatest trainer ever. And I'm sorry about shocking your hands a lot."

"Your welcome, Sparky, and its ok I'll live, I'm so proud of you," I say hugging him close.

He smiled and whispered before falling asleep, "this is in a brother to sister way … I love you Rita." With that said he fell soundly asleep in my arms.

I smiled and kissed the top of his head and whispered back, "I love you too, Sparky." Soon my eyes started getting heavy and I fell asleep dreaming of how Manico would be like. Oh I just can't wait.

* * *

Yay another done and right before i go to visit family in Mexico for 2 days. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and starting next chapter i'm calling them episodes now seems more appropriate. Also the character info will only come up when the character has changed their looks, caught a new pokemon or if the pokemon has evolved, and if theres a new character just so you know. Anyway bye byez took me a lil while bye till next time. :3

Character info:

Name: Jereline (Jay) Rotsac

Height: 4'11

Age: 16

Looks: Long black hair that goes to her back and bangs covering her her left eye, light blue eyes, tan skin, glasses, blue green jacket w/ short sleeves teal hoodie, neckalce with a purple/ baby blue pokeball, pale blue baggy pants, purple shoes with teal, and black and purple hat w/ a teal flower on the front, and teal bag.

Region of birth: Johto

Pokemon: Chikorita, moves: tackle, growl, razor leaf, vine whip, poison powder

Name: Ramon Markeys

Height: 5'6

Age: 15

Looks: Short dark red hair long bangs that defy gravity covering right eye, green eyes, fair skin tone, red sleevless jacket w/ single orange stripe, yellow shirt, dark brown belt, neon blue pants, red and bright blue arm braces, and red/ grey shoes w/ laces, and one strap grey backpack.

Region of birth: Hoehn

Pokemon: Electrike, moves: tackle, thunderwave, quick attack, spark


End file.
